


Way Beyond Handshakes

by anotherwesternvampire



Category: I'm Just Fucking With You (2019), Into The Dark (TV Series)
Genre: (not actual truth serum but like those drugs basically were), Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Fucked Up, Implied Necrophilia, M/M, Missing Scene, Murder, Truth Serum, be the change you wish to see in this world, idk if anyone even wants this fic because nothing exists for this fandom but like, okay maybe a little bit as bad as it sounds, pls read the author's notes if you're worried, this sounds really awful but i promise it's not as bad as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwesternvampire/pseuds/anotherwesternvampire
Summary: "PFlaw, you are a breath of fresh air in a slaughterhouse."(or: larry has a couple of unusual last requests and chester is happy to oblige.)





	Way Beyond Handshakes

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this takes place near the end of the movie where chester and larry are in the hotel room. rachel and cindy are mentioned, but not active characters in this at all. i pulled dialogue from the movie at the very beginning and very end of this fic, so if you've seen the movie that should tell you where in the story this is taking place!
> 
> possible dubcon? because a. larry is drugged and b. chester is not super willing to participate at the beginning. however, they are both consenting (as best as they can lmao) and larry initiates everything, so do with that info what you will.
> 
> was this movie kind of a misogynistic, problematic mess? YES. but do i love fucked up characters having fucked up sex? also YES.
> 
> anyways if you're still here thank you and i hope you enjoy! <3

"You know what? I was wrong about you. Oh my God, you are funny. I mean, I- I see it, man. I get it all now. All of this was genius. I mean, you're like Mozart, man!" Larry held his hands up, pretending to conduct an orchestra. "You're like the Mozart of comedy!" 

Chester beamed. "I've been waiting for you to say that all night, man!" 

He took a drag from his cigarette as Larry sat up off the floor, leaning on the bed. Chester scooted until he was flush against the headboard, legs crossed. 

"You're hilarious!" Larry laughed as he crawled up onto the bed. "I mean, you're a funny fucker." 

"I mean, those guys, Gerald and the sheriff, what is wrong with them? They should've been laughing too, man. And oh my God, that dead couple?" Larry started laughing even harder as he crawled closer to Chester. "I mean, they just flat-out deserved it!" 

"Oh wait, are you filming this right now?" he laughed, looking up at the vent. He waved his arms around, looking straight into the camera. 

"Oh, we serial killers, we like to keep our souvenirs!" Chester answered manically, wide-eyed and chuckling. This just made Larry laugh harder, the veins on his forehead beginning to stick out. 

"PFlaw, you're a breath of fresh air in a slaughterhouse." 

Larry stopped laughing and stared at him, taking in the praise. He stared at Chester before beginning to laugh again. 

"But all good things must come to an end," Chester spoke, looking at Larry seriously. 

"Any last requests?" he said, pulling out the gun and pointing it at the smaller man's face. This didn't deter Larry's laughter in the slightest. 

"I just...can I give you a hug? I mean, you just turned my shitty day into a fantastic one!" 

Chester smiled, gesturing for him to come forward after he put his cigarette in the ashtray on the table. He kept the gun in his hand as Larry lurched forward, wrapping his arms around him. Larry stuck his face into the crook of Chester's neck, still giggling. Chester reciprocated the hug, still holding the revolver in his right hand. 

"Y'know," Larry spoke softly in Chester's neck, "I do still have one question." 

The smaller man pulled away, still smiling. He looked Chester in the eyes. 

"That picture you slipped under the door...was that really your dick?" Larry giggled. 

Chester smirked proudly. "Sure is, PFlaw." 

"So- so you got naked? And erect? Alone in the office?" Larry choked out through laughter. 

The taller man's smile faded a bit. "What can I say? Guess murder gets me goin'." 

Larry stopped laughing, but was still grinning. 

"Did killing Rachel get you hard?" he spoke carefully. 

"You want the honest answer?" 

Larry nodded. 

"Well," Chester spoke, lowering his voice, "I came in my pants when I was doing it." 

Larry stared at him, no longer smiling. The air was tense, and Chester instinctively tightened his grip on the gun. Larry's eyes moved from his face and down to his crotch. Had Chester been a more modest man, he would have blushed. 

"Can I see it?" 

Chester stared incredulously, Larry still eyeing his pants. 

"What? My dick?" 

"Yeah," Larry muttered. 

"Why? Tryin' to size yourself up against me?" he giggled. 

"Something like that..." Larry whispered. 

Chester suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He placed the gun over his crotch, trying to remind Larry of the situation he was currently in. This made Larry begin laughing again. 

"What? It's not like I'm gay or anything! I'm just wondering what it looks like." 

"That sounds real gay to me, PFlaw, not gonna lie." 

"How! It's not gay to wonder, man. I mean, it's kinda gay that you slipped it under _my_ door anyway." 

"That was a joke, man! That's different." 

Larry slid closer, prompting the taller man to try to back up further. Chester just found himself pressed into the wall. 

"Maybe this is a joke too, man! I mean, hasn't this all just been a joke?" Larry laughed. 

"Look, I'm a funny guy. I know jokes when I hear them. That ain't one." 

"You sound like such a pussy right now." 

Anger flashed across Chester's face for a moment before his calm expression returned. 

"Fine! You wanna see it so bad? Here you go." He set the gun on the table and undid his belt. He pulled his pants down a bit, just enough for his dick to be visible. 

"You aren't wearing underwear," Larry noted, seemingly to himself. His eyes were glued to Chester's cock, which was resting flaccid on his thigh. He swallowed hard before starting to giggle again." 

"Can I-" 

"No! No, you cannot!" Chester yelled, smacking the other man's hand away. "Jesus Christ, man." 

Larry recoiled, practically pouting. He bit his lip, thinking hard about something. 

"Are you gonna get off on killing me?" 

Chester's cheeks flushed red. 

"I dunno! I can't predict that shit." 

"I think you will," Larry said, smiling. He scooted closer to the other man, who was now covering himself with his hands. 

"How are you gonna do it? Are you gonna shoot me? Blow my brains all over the wall? It's a good method. Quick. Bloody." 

"Of course, there are other options. You could strangle me. Watch my face go all blue. See the life slip out of my eyes. Does that really happen? I guess I wouldn't know. Not really in the whole murder business. Not like you!" he laughed. 

Larry was getting closer to Chester, who was breathing hard now. 

"Or you could stab me. That might be fun. Make a few flesh wounds first, just to get me into some pain before you, y'know, do the deed. Slit my throat, maybe. Then you'd get blood everywhere. All over you." 

He was almost nose to nose with the taller man now, not breaking eye contact. He still had that fucking grin on his face. 

"Or you could cut me up, piece by piece. Start with the fingers, the toes, anything I won't die from. Really get me screaming. Then, you could cut a line down my torso. Open me up. I'd probably die pretty soon after that, but you could pull out my intestines. Make my own guts the last thing I see before I die. Now _that_ would be fucking hilarious." 

Larry reached down into Chester's lap. The taller man moved his hands away, not trying to stop Larry this time. 

"Oh my God, you're fucking hard from that!" he laughed, working Chester's cock in his hands. Chester was uncharacteristically silent. 

"I've never touched a dick before. I mean, aside from my own," he chuckled, "but I guess that's kind of a given." 

Chester groaned as Larry ran his thumb over the slit of his cock. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to give any further indication that he was enjoying this. 

"Can I level with you, man?" Larry asked. 

Chester opened his eyes and gave a tight smile. "Shoot." 

"I've always wanted to get fucked." 

Chester pursed his lips, containing a moan. 

"I have a dildo and everything. I even bought a strap-on, but Cindy never did it. Said it was too weird for her. Fucking bitch." He kept the same pace on Chester's cock, and began rubbing himself through his pants with the other hand. 

"I've done it on my own plenty of times, but it never seemed the same as having another person do it for me. Not that I ever got to try it with anyone. So, since I'm about to die, I wanna do it. Get fucked, that is. I mean, I'm not gay or anything but man, that shit feels good!" he laughed. 

"And I have a feeling," Larry said, pumping Chester's cock at a faster pace, "that an actual dick is even better than a dildo." 

Chester groaned, tilting his head back. Despite the fact that it was a man's hand on him, it felt _really_ good. 

"So, what do you say? Wanna fulfill a dying man's wish?" Larry grinned. 

"Whatever you say, PFlaw," Chester chuckled, finally resigning to the situation. 

"I knew you'd come around eventually. Ha, come! Get it?" Larry howled with laughter as he pulled away from Chester. The taller man groaned at the loss of contact as Larry climbed off the bed. He reached into his bag, pulling out a small bottle of lube before returning to his spot on the bed. 

"You're gonna have to give me a minute to, y'know, prepare," Larry said as he undid his shorts, taking them off completely. He poured some lube onto his fingers before reaching around to work himself open. "Although to be completely honest, I already did this once today, so it shouldn't take long." 

His cock was swollen red and sticking straight up, precum on his pelvic hair. It was smaller than Chester's; smaller than average, in fact. Had he not been drugged to hell and back, he would have been embarrassed by that. However, in his current state, he was shamelessly rocking his hips and grinding down onto his fingers. He was already on the third finger, moaning with each thrust. 

Chester had never been particularly attracted to men, but even he had to admit there was appeal to the scene in front of him. Something about seeing someone so raw, so free- it was beautiful. He remembered that Rachel's corpse was no more than 15 feet away from them at this very moment and his cock twitched at the thought. 

"Take your shirt off," Chester ordered, stroking his dick slowly. 

"Aye aye, Captain!" Larry laughed, slipping his fingers out and unbuttoning the Hawaiian shirt. He grabbed the lube and handed it to Chester, who worked it onto his dick. 

"Now, normally I'd ask you to wear a condom, but since I'm practically dead, I think we can skip that one. Don't exactly have to worry about STDs when you're a corpse!" he giggled. 

"Condoms can't protect you from crabs anyway." 

Larry stared at him for a moment, smiling. 

"Do you really have crabs?" 

"Oh yeah. Pretty bad, too. Must have gotten it from one of these corpses somewhere along the way." 

Larry was silent for a moment before letting out a belly laugh, eyes watering. 

"You motherfucker! Almost had me there, too!" 

"It wasn't a joke." 

"I don't believe you." 

"Just ask any of the lice living in here!" Chester said, gesturing to his pubic hair. 

Larry was quiet, looking down at where Chester was pointing. The taller man continued to stare ahead. They sat in silence like that for a moment. 

"PFlaw. Dude," Chester laughed, "I'm just fucking with you!" 

Larry wasn't laughing along, but he did smile as he climbed into Chester's lap. 

"You really know how to set the mood, don't you?" Larry asked as he grabbed Chester's dick, lining it up with himself. 

"What's sex without a laugh or two, huh?" Chester beamed. 

Suddenly, the tip of his dick was inside Larry. He moaned loudly before it morphed into a giggle. 

"Fuck, you're tight." 

"Have you never done anal before?" Larry asked, pushing further down until Chester was fully inside him. He let out a high-pitched sound and stayed that way for a second, adjusting to the fullness inside of him. Then he sat up on his knees and slid back down, letting out a moan this time. 

Through gritted teeth, Chester said, "Can't say I have." 

Larry kept moving up and down on Chester's cock, setting a rhythm for himself. The other man matched the rhythm, thrusting his hips up to meet Larry's movements. Larry groaned as Chester brushed against his prostate, his body stiffening. 

"You like that, baby?" 

Larry laughed and nodded his head, speeding up the pace a bit. He pushed the sleeve of Chester's shirt down and latched onto his shoulder, sucking at the skin. 

"Slut," Chester groaned, gripping Larry's hips tight. He began to lift Larry up and down, setting his own pace, faster than the previous. 

"I can't fuckin’ wait to kill you," he groaned as Larry licked a stripe up his collarbone. "Bet you're gonna scream so loud." 

Larry responded by biting at his neck, squealing as Chester changed the angle a little. 

"Yeah, you're gonna scream. Just like you're screaming for my dick right now. Gonna cut you up, _fuck_, cut you into tiny pieces," he moaned, babbling now. He shut his eyes tight; he could feel his orgasm approaching. Under normal circumstances he had more stamina, but this was definitely _not_ a normal circumstance. 

"Gonna drink your fucking blood, baby. Kiss your little, _uhn_, slit fuckin' throat. Stick my tongue in all the spots I stabbed you. _Fuck_ yeah, baby. Fuck, think I'm gonna-" __

_ __ _

_ __ _

When Chester opened his eyes, the revolver was in his face. Larry had stopped moving on his cock and was staring at him, eyes wide. His hand was shaking violently, the gun in his hands almost slipping. 

"Are- are you gonna kill me?" Chester whimpered, actually fucking _whimpered_, as Larry put the gun to the other man's temple. He cocked the hammer of the gun and leaned in close. Chester shut his eyes, preparing for the shot to ring out. However, when it didn't come, he opened one eye. 

Larry was still holding the gun, but he was pointing it away from Chester now. 

"I'm just fucking with you, man!" he laughed before tossing the gun on the floor without care. Chester expected it to fire on its own, but sighed in relief when it sat still. 

"Pretty fucked up prank, man," he breathed out. 

"Pretty fucked up that your dick stayed hard through it," Larry laughed before surging in to kiss Chester, his hips resuming their motion. 

The kiss was all teeth and awkward tongues, but Chester didn't mind. It just felt nice to have a warm, responsive mouth on his. 

"Hey," Larry said, pulling back from the kiss. He moved off of Chester, the taller man groaning at the loss of contact. He laid down on the bed on his back, legs spread. 

"Fuck me like this." 

"Whatever you say, PFlaw," Chester smiled before climbing on top of him. In this position, he had full control over the pace and angle. However, being the nice guy that he was, he didn't tease Larry with slow thrusts. He pushed back in and resumed the frantic pace, kissing the smaller man roughly. 

Larry moaned into Chester's mouth when he bit his lip, and Chester took that as a sign to keep going. He moved onto Larry's neck, biting hard. He made sure his thrusts kept hitting that spot that made Larry tense up, and after a few moments of this could feel his own orgasm beginning to swell. 

"Ch-Chester, I'm, ah-" 

Chester reached a hand down and began stroking Larry's cock, still leaving deep bites in his neck. 

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_-" Larry moaned, his vision going white. Chester kept stroking him, seed spilling all over their stomachs. Larry's whole body tensed up with his orgasm and Chester could fucking _feel_ it, suddenly aware that he was inside of another person's body, just like he was when he had his hands in someone's guts and _fuck_ that was amazing. He bit down on Larry's neck as he came harder than he ever had in his life.

After a few moments, he rolled off of Larry, the two still heaving in air. He sat up and reached for his pack of cigarettes on the table, taking one out and lighting it. He grabbed the gun off of the floor and turned to point it at Larry, who was laughing again. 

"Cigarette after sex. How cliché." 

What can I say? I'm a simple man." Chester smiled. "Now, about that murder-" 

"Yes, yes. I know you have to kill me now. But I was thinking, just one more thing-" 

"We just _did_ your 'one more thing.'" 

"No, that was my dying wish!" Larry giggled. "I have some last requests. Just little things, y'know, to respect my death and whatnot." 

Chester nodded for him to go on, taking a drag from cigarette. 

"One: I don't wanna die here. I mean, I don't wanna live anymore, but I don't wanna die here." 

There was a moment of silence between the two, the air tense. Larry smiled before speaking again. 

"Let's go to the wedding." 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos will make my day, comments will make my life! especially because this is such an obscure fandom and i have no clue if anyone even wanted this pairing written lmao
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
